


lunch break

by PaintedVanilla



Series: days on end [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Dorks in Love, F/M, Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Dolley frowns, “I don’t want you to do stupid stuff just because it’s my birthday.”“I’m not,” James says, “like I said, I like the floor. Please come sit, I brought you Panera.”





	lunch break

**Author's Note:**

> i stole a bunch of Corporate Office Practices from everything my mom tells me about her job, but she works with Math which Dolley definitely wouldn't do. I actually have no idea what Dolley does, but my source about office jobs is reliable so don't yell at me pls

The knock on the side of Dolley’s cubicle startles her, considering nobody ever stops to talk to her at work unless they’ve IMed her beforehand to let her know they’re stopping by. She’s surprised when she spins her chair around to find James standing there, holding a bag of food.

He smiles kind of sheepishly at her, “Sorry,” he says, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Dolley blinks, “It’s okay.” she assures him, “it’s just that no one really comes by. You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” James says, stepping into the small space.

“Sorry.” Dolley says, standing up, “there’s not really anywhere to sit. You can sit in my chair.”

“No,” James assures her, “you don’t have to do that. We can go find somewhere else to sit down. I swear I walked right past a break room when I was trying to find your little cubicle.”

Dolley swallows and taps her fingers on the top of her chair, “Yeah.”

James looks up at her, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dolley says far too fast, “It’s just that I don’t usually go in the breakroom to eat lunch.”

James frowns, “Why not? Do you not get an hour?”

“No, I do.” Dolley says, “It’s just that I usually eat…” she pauses and looks at her desk, “here. And I usually work while I eat. I feel weird going in the break room.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I feel like I’ll get in trouble for not working.”

“Maybe when you’re supposed to be working, yeah.” James says, “but it’s twelve minutes after one and you have forty-eight minutes left, and it’s your _birthday,_ so I think they might forgive you.”

Dolley still hesitates, so James waits to see what she’s going to say. Finally she asks, “What if we just sat… on the floor?” and then immediately winces because it sounds even sillier when she says it out loud.

James raises his eyebrows, “On the floor?”

“Yes.” Dolley says.

James glances at the ground then back up at his girlfriend, “Okay - ”

“Or we can go in the break room.” Dolley says quickly, “it doesn’t matter but I won’t make you eat on the floor that’s stupid - ”

“Doll,” James says, already setting the bag down, “it’s fine. I don’t care. I love the floor. I lay on it all the time.”

Dolley smiles, albeit a bit stiffly, “Right.”

“Besides,” James continues, sitting down next to the food and patting the ground next to him, “It _is_ your birthday.”

Dolley frowns, “I don’t want you to do stupid stuff just because it’s my birthday.”

“I’m not,” James says, “like I said, I like the floor. Please come sit, I brought you Panera.”

Dolley pauses, “I do like Panera.”

“It’s their other pasta you like. The one that’s not mac and cheese.” James says, opening the bag up, “the one with the chicken.”

Dolley blushes while she sets her IM to offline and sits down on the floor next to James, “I know.” she says, “I usually get mac and cheese instead even though I like this one better.”

“I know.” James says, pulling her food out and handing it to her, “because this one never has enough sauce.”

“Mhm.” Dolley says, opening the container.

“That’s why I asked them to put extra sauce on it.” James says, and Dolley blushes again.

“ _Stooop_.” she says, elbowing him gently, “you’re embarrassing me.”

“There’s no one here.” James insists, and then gives her a quick kiss on the lips, which he then breaks because he remembered something important, “Oh, Frosty finally visited me!”

Dolley blinks, trying to follow the rapid subject change, “Who?”

“Frosty,” James says, pulling out his phone, “in the cat game.”

“Cat game,” Dolley repeats, resting her head on his shoulder, “she only just now visited you? Frosty is old news.”

“She is not, she’s still new, and she finally came to my yard.” he insists, showing her the picture he took of her.

Dolley takes a bite of her food and then pulls her own phone out of her pocket, “Frosty came out like a billion years ago.”

“Two months ago.” James says, “and it’s not like she could have visited you that many times.”

“Forty-three?” Dolley asks, and shows James her phone screen when he sputters, “she gave me her memento like a month ago.” she exits the cat menu and shows James her screen again, “and look who’s in my yaaard.”

James pushes the phone away, “You know since we’re dating, by the transitive property Peaches also visits _my_ yard all the time, too.”

“Nope, we don’t live together.” Dolley insists, “she’s still only visited you thirty-nine times.”

James leans back against the wall of the cubicle, “she’s visited my three times since I met you.”

Dolley shrugs, says, “she loves me,” and takes another bite of her pasta.

James gets his food out too and starts eating, too; they sit in silence for a few minutes when Dolley suddenly says, “Thank you for bringing me lunch.”

James swallows what’s in his mouth, then says, “Of course.”

“It’s a really sweet present.” Dolley continues, “I wasn’t expecting to see you until tonight.”

James smiles at her, but then says, “Well, if you’re impressed by food, then I think you’re really going to like your _actual_ present.”

Dolley frowns, “Is this not my present?”

“No,” James says, “your actual present is back at my apartment. Where I’m hoping we’ll go after dinner.” he lowers his voice even softer than the quiet voice they’d been using to talk, “I still don’t know if tonight is a sex night, but either way I can eat you out.”

Dolley blushes, “You don’t have to do that. That would be four presents, I don’t need that.”

James frowns, “I’m not following your logic, when am I giving you four presents?”

Dolley counts off on her fingers, “Lunch, dinner, a physical present, and sex.”

James pushes her hand down, “Three of those things aren’t presents.”

“Sure they are.” Dolley insists.

“No,” James says, “we can eat and have sex when it’s not your birthday.”

“Yeah, but you _brought_ me food.” Dolley says, “and we’re going _out_ to dinner. And you would just be giving _me_ oral.”

“So? We do that when it’s not a special occasion.” James points out, “It’s not a big deal, Doll, I promise. It’s like a package of gifts, but three of them are like regular things.”

Dolley takes a bite of her pasta, swallows, then says, “I haven’t really done anything to deserve four presents.”

“Um, you’re dating _me,_ so clearly you deserve some sort of award, because I’m terrible.” James tells her.

“James.” Dolley says sternly, and James gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s fine,” James says, “Plus I already bought you two of them.”

“Okay, so then just don’t take me to dinner and don’t eat me out.” Dolley insists.

“Okay, well, we already have reservations, but I’ll get back to you about the sex thing, if you’re really that adamant about not doing anything tonight.” James says, “but I’m still taking you to dinner. I want everyone to know it’s my girlfriend’s birthday.”

Dolley rests her head on James’ shoulder again, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” James says.

Dolley checks the time on her phone, “Okay, we need to finish eating in eighteen minutes, because if I don’t get back to work right at two I’m going to feel like a piece of trash for the rest of the day.”

James chuckles, “Understood.”

**Author's Note:**

> the most unrealistic part about this series is dolley getting a job right out of college that has anything to do with her degree


End file.
